1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sight mount for fire arms such as hand guns and rifles, comprising a base part to be attached to a fire arm, an upper part to have a sight mounted thereon, and means for releasably locking the base part and the upper part together with the sight securely and accurately fixed in the intended operative position on the fire arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many sight mounts for fire arms used today are of the kind referred to above and provide the advantage that several different sights can be mounted and that a sight to be used for the time being can be selected from said several sights and can be connected with a base part mounted on the fire arm. Thus, exchange of the sight in the operative position on the fire arm is greatly facilitated.
An example of a sight mount of the kind referred to is the Leupold sight with a rotary dovetail connection wherein the upper part is engaged with the base part and then is rotated in order to fixedly interconnect the upper and lower parts by dovetail engagement.